


Battle of the big girls

by Sarugetchu



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarugetchu/pseuds/Sarugetchu
Summary: Betty is offer a fight to take on the best female boxer on the planet of Madonna in a swimsuit boxing matchup. She thinks it will be an easy payday, but realizes she got more than she bargain for.





	Battle of the big girls

Everything is bigger in Texas. Especially Foxy boxing veteran Busty Betty. She was headlining another main event for a major foxy boxing Pay Per View. Her opponent was Laura Dennis. She was a middle of the road opponent with a decent win-loss record. Some could stay she is a journeywoman in the sport. It didn’t really matter as the promoter just wanted someone good enough for Betty to smack around, since she was the major finical draw of the event. 

It worked though, the event was sold out. Betty was a guaranteed draw in the foxy boxing scene outside of a contender or champion to fighting on a card. The crowd was in a frenzy as she had her mediocre opponent on the ropes. Betty seems close to be scoring a knockout victory. 

It was the seventh round and Betty has dominated the whole fight, but Dennis had a quite chin on her. Besides that, Betty was in full control of the fight. She knew what the fans wanted and she kenw how to deliver on that promise. Betty was working over her body like a pro. Dennis wouldn't stay on her feet for long. 

Dennis held up a weak guard trying her best to weather another storm of red leather from Busty Betty. This time Betty was going to let her off easy. BOOM! She lands a crippling right uppercut to the belly. This punch makes her guard crumble. A grin forms on Betty's face while witnessing her opponent current disposition. She loads up and lands a looping left overhand hook to the jaw.

This punch was strong enough to send her opponent to the mat. Betty celebrates and heads to a neutral corner. The referee began to count but realized Dennis wasn’t fit to continue so he waved off the fight. Thus, signaling Betty the winner by TKO. The stadium erupts in a roar of cheers for their girl. Betty celebrates with her boyfriend with a hug and kiss. 

“Your winner by TKO in the seventh round Bustyyyyyyyyy Betty!” The announcer’s voice ran through the arena.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Thirty minutes later, Busty Betty was in street clothes after a refreshing shower. Her boyfriend was waiting in the parking lot. A middle aged white man in a plain black suit walk up to Betty's locker room. He can hear Betty was heading to the door, so he waited for her to open the door. 

Betty opens the door and sees the man. “Oh, hey there Mike. What is it? I’m always up booking another fight.” The man in the plain black suit was her manger Mike. Betty greets her manger with a warm smile. She never back down from a challenge. 

Mike laughs and grins back at Betty. “Well, I want you to fight this very well-known heavyweight boxer. She is currently the WBC, WBA, and IBF heavyweight champion and has a consecutive streak of 60 straight knockout wins and no defeats!” Mike does his best to sell Betty on the danger of this opponent. 

“Whoa…60 straight knockouts?! Who could this be?” Betty’s interest was peak at hearing her opponent’s resume of this opponent. She always liked fighting tough opponents. Her many battles with killer Kate proves this. 

“Her name is simply Madonna. She is very serious and goes about her business like a professional. This could be a big match as she isn’t very keen on foxy boxing and you could maybe show her a thing or two about what you girls are all about!” Mike approach this with the angle of selling the fight as professional vs. underground to Betty to get her hype up to take this opponent down. 

“Slow down now Mike. I don’t know about doing all that, but this Madonna girl sounds interesting enough. I am up for fighting her. Contact her team and get the fight made. I’ll be ready to train whenever you tell me I see a contact. Is there anything else you would like to mention regarding her?” Betty asks her eager manger before preparing herself to take her leave by gathering her sport bag in preparation of him moving out of the way. 

“It is a summer event, so make sure to wear a swimsuit. Your opponent wants it to be tasteful though. She doesn't do topless boxing like you red. What a stick in the mud!” Mike explained. 

“Huh? Why’s that? That is an odd request.” Betty was puzzled by this request. 

“She’s a professional Red. She doesn’t do what you do for a living. I think she is being a stick in the mud but that's my opinion.” Mike goes to pull out a cigarette and light it. 

“Well then…that’s different. Okay then, I’ll play by her rules just this one time.” Betty found it weird but wasn’t going to turn down a big payday like this. 

“Okay then Red, I’ll see you in a few weeks as I work out the details. Keep your phone by you!” Mike pulls out his phone and starts making phone calls. 

“Okay see you around Mike!” Betty finally exits the locker room to meet her boyfriend waiting for her in the parking lot. 

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

It didn’t take much doing to get the fight signed and have a location ready to announce for this special exhibition match. The fight will be at the UIC Pavilion in Chicago, Illinois on the Fourth of July. The promoters for both camps knew the fight was an exhibition, but they sold it as a successful underground fighter taking on a successful pro level fighter. Advertisement would have eye-catching questions like, "Which one is better underground or professional?" or, "Could she shock the world?!" 

Also, they sent out flyers and posters stating, “This won’t be your standard exhibition match!” and “A once in a lifetime matchup!” The promoters for both camps were really hyping up this up as a legitimate match. They knew how to sell the fight on both a competitive and sexual aspect. While the fighters will be in revealing clothing, this won't be a glorified sparring session. 

Both fighters were given two months to train for this event. The fighters treated their training like it was a big deal. There was no time to take this lightly.

At the press conference, Betty just simply exchange simple formalities with Madonna. She didn’t want to get too friendly. Betty still wanted to put on an exciting fight and entrain her fans. Beating this professional fighter would greatly raise her profile. Madonna, on the other hand, was all about business and going to put Busty Betty sleep quick and early. She even promised a knockout by the third round. Madonna rarely predicts the outcome of her fights. Some media writers thought she wasn't happy with being matchup with someone less than her. 

“I will show Bimbo Betty what a real champion looks like!” Madonna would say in interviews leading up to the fight. 

The media and fight fans from foxy boxing to professional were interested in checking out the fight. The marketing behind the fight has gone perfectly as planned. Madonna displayed herself as a respectable champion with a very strict routine she does every day. She did make sure to show her softer side too during the buildup for the fight. Madonna wanted to make sure she didn't come off as an arrogant champion. 

Busty Betty was a little personal and upbeat. She showed off her sexual side to boot. Busty wanted to show Foxy Boxing wasn’t just a bunch of girls in gloves for gentlemen entrainment. Betty would show herself working out and sparring topless to show she was comfortable in her own body and that you should do what makes you happy. Betty really wanted to put on display her passion and love for the sport. 

“I’m going to show her I’m not just a pretty face with gloves on. I’m going to surpise her!” Betty would say in her interviews leading up to the fight. 

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The day of the fight was finally upon us. It was a hot and sunny Fourth of July as fight fans pile into the UIC Pavilion. All fans were excited to see this battle between Busty Betty and Madonna. No one knew who would win, but Madonna was surprisingly a slight underdog heading into the fight due to Busty not having a lot of quality footage of her fights in the foxy boxing circuit. What was the reason for this? Because a lot of fights were privately recorded for VIP members. They were never release to the public. Though, the records of their fighters were public knowledge. 

We head backstage in the locker rooms to see where our fighters were mentally. Betty is sitting on the bench getting her hands wrap by her boyfriend. She is taking deep breathes making sure to maintain her focus. The swimsuit was different from her usual attire. It was a red one-piece swimsuit with ‘Busty’ written in white lettering across the chest. She also wore red boxing boots with white laces. 

“This will be a tough fight Betty. Have you seen her tape? She's vicious!” Her boyfriend asks wrapping her nice and tight. 

“I have seen her fights. So, it's obvious she will be vicious. The woman is all business in that ring. Despite what she said about me. I know she can back it up. I hope me coming forward would throw her off her game. She's not very fast. I can beat her, if I fight smart;” Betty approached her training camp with the intentions of being hyper argessive early on. Her camp brought in sparring partners that could mirror the style of Madonna to the best of their abilities. The results were promising as she had knocked out all her sparring opponents leading up to the fight. So, her camp thought she could stop Madonna late if she wore her down early on. 

“You will knockout her out by the eighth round! I got a good feeling about this fight honey!” He goes to put on her red boxing gloves and lace them up. He made sure not to forget to apply the white tape. 

“I feel the same too dear!” Betty tries to share his excitement. _ “Sadly, you may be wrong honey.” _ Betty doesn’t think her boyfriend is considering just how tough her opponent is for tonight. It doesn’t help that she has never been knocked out in all 65 of her professional fights. 

Betty’s boyfriend goes to get the black punching mitts. “Let’s warm up before they call us to come out!” He taps her shoulder and goes to get the mitts up. 

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Madonna was singing in the shower. It was a usual thing she would do before her fights. She would think of a certain song and start to sing it. Today, it was Aretha Franklin’s Respect. “All I’m askin’ is for a little respect when I come home (just a little bit)!” Madonna sings in the shower. 

A tall woman with peanut butter like skin came through the door. She had long black braids and a red bang. The woman wore a small black jacket, red tank top, black shorts, and red and black ankle boots. She was carrying a sport bag with medical equipment inside of it. 

Madonna steps out of the shower and greets her with a warm simile. “There you are! I thought you were going to no show me Contessa!” She laughs. 

“I’ll never miss your fight for the world Grape! Espeically when I get to see my lovely wife smash around a bimbo pretending to be a boxer.” Contessa went to hug her after setting down the things she was carrying. 

“It’s always good to see you. How are you?” Madonna warmly accepts the hug from her lover. 

“I’m great! Are you ready to suit up for battle?” Contessa breaks the hug and goes to open the sport bag. 

“You know it!” She drops her towel. Madonna was comfortable around her lover. 

Contessa takes a second to admire her body. “I’m lucky I get to come home to an amazing body like this every night. Let’s get you dress for combat. I love the outfit you’re wearing for tonight!” Contessa pulls out a purple sport bra and purple bikini bottoms. 

Madonna shrugs seeing the outfit. “I really don't. This is for when I’m sparring with you and the kids, not for professional bouts. I’m only doing it because the suits at the top are horndogs. The life of being a fighter and promoter sucks sometimes honey.” Madonna took the clothes from Contessa and put them on. 

“Well just think about us while you’re smashing her face in!” She went to get out her hand wraps and purple boxing gloves. 

“I guess that will be what I do. I’ll make sure to get this fight over quickly. She has no defense and cares too much about pleasing the fans to know how to actual box. Let's hope the mole I sent to watch her fights was right.” Madonna is fully in her fight attire, “Get me my boots and socks honey.” 

“You got it!” She went to pull them from the sport bag along with the purple boxing gloves.

“Thanks,” Madonna goes to put on her socks and boots as she exchanges small chit chat with her lover. When she finally has everything on besides her boxing gloves. Contessa goes to start wrapping her hands. 

“Are you nervous?” Contessa asks her lover while wrapping her hands. 

“What? No, I’m just worried about if this will make people see me differently.” Madonna looks around the room.

“Differently how Grape?” Contessa says puzzled by her statement. 

“I carry myself as a respectable woman, who is a respectable champion. This doesn’t seem like what a champion would do Contessa.” Madonna exhales loudly. 

“Don’t worry about that for now. Just focus on knocking her out. You’re thinking too much Grape!” Contessa finishes wrapping her hands and goes to lace up her purple boxing gloves. 

Madonna doesn’t say anything back as her gloves are tied up tight. She tries to clear her thoughts by taking a deep breath. _ “She’s right.”_

Contessa went to go and get red punching mitts. “Let’s warm up until they call us Grape.” She tapes her shoulder. 

“All right!” She gets into her stance throwing combinations to the mitts. 

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The fans were ready for the big fight. Madonna’s music hits and the crowd goes nuts. The Fire by The Roots featuring John Legend. Madonna appears from the curtains in her purple boxing robe being flank by Contessa holding up her WBA heavyweight championship while carrying the needed medical supplies and water for the bout. Madonna had more than one belt but decided to show off the one she was most proud of. 

_Oh, the fire, the fire_  
_Oh, the fire, the fire_  
_There's something in your heart_  
_And it's in your eyes_  
_It's the fire_  
_Inside you_  
_Let it burn_  
_You don't say good luck_  
_You say don't give up_  
_It's the fire_  
_Inside you_  
_Let it burn_

Sounds of the crowd singing out the first verse and hook of her song rang through the UIC Pavilion. A small grin form on her face as she gets into the ring. “Shock you didn’t hire a female MC for the rap verse Grape. These people are going crazy over your song!” Contessa quips to her as she gets into the ring. 

“I wanted to save some money since this fight won't be take long!” Madonna takes off her robe, and the cheering got even louder from the crowd. Madonna soaks in for a second before heading to the blue corner.

Busty Betty was next to make her entrance. Are you gonna be my girl? By Jet fills the PA system and this triggers, the mostly male, Busty Betty fans to chant her name as she made her way to the ring in her white and red robe. Betty enjoyed the warm reception she was getting from the Chicago fans. 

“Wow this is just as loud. I was worried you wouldn’t top her reaction Betty! I even expected some boos.” Her boyfriend says getting into the ring before helping into it by sitting on the middle rope. 

“I’m not really that shock to be honset.” She heads to the red corner. 

With the introductions out of the way, they headed to the center of the ring to hear the instructions of the fight. Madonna groans hearing the catcalling from ringside. _ “I’ll slience you lot soon!” _ Madonna was to the center first. 

Betty makes it to the center after her. The referee starts to go over the rules. They block him out willfully ignoring him to get the mental advantage over the other. 

“Now, once the bell sounds come out fighting. Touch gloves and good luck to you both.” The referee step aside. 

Madonna and Betty step forward and got in each other’s face chest to chest. Betty’s much larger beast slightly dwarfs Madonna’s beasts by comparison. Madonna had a massive height advantage though. 

“Guess I already won one battle between us; I’m bigger than you!” Betty takes a jab at this revelation. 

“That’s a shame. Guess I’ll just have to knock you out instead!” She steps back and goes to roughly tap gloves with Betty. It took her by surpsie by her power. 

“Same here 'champ'!” Betty cracks a simile and gives her a rough glove tap back. Showing her she wasn't afraid of season professional heavyweight boxing champion. 

Both fighters head back to their corners to receive their mouthpiece and last words of encouragement from their helpers. Madonna goes to lean agaisnt her corner waiting for the bell. Betty was doing some shadow boxing. This moments before the bell were chilling. The crowd felt silent. Everyone was waiting for the sound of the bell to signal the vicious exchange between these two beautiful women. 

*DING!* 

The bell sounds round one was thrilling contest…for 30 seconds. Betty was able to get the jump on Madonna landing good combinations and a big right uppercut to the chin. But when one of her hooks went wide, Madonna counters with a powerful left hook to the jaw. This punch staggers Better and let’s Madonna takes control for the rest of the round as she works her over a heavy bag. Madonna was close to sending her to the mat until Betty pulled her into a clinch to milk out the remainder of the round and cut off her momentum. Madonna easily overwhelm her, and she learned why she was a champion. 

*DING!* 

The round was over. Massive amount of cheers rains down upon both fighters. The crowd enjoyed the action pack first round. That round wasn’t a feel out at all. Madonna was serious about stopping Betty early. 

_ "I should have been in control early on!" _ Madonna sits down on her stool. 

_ "Her power is insane!" _" Betty took a deep breath sitting down thanking her lucky stars she wasn't on the mat. 

Their corners fed them more words of encouragement. Contessa was very happy with the round kissing Madonna while she gave her water. Betty’s boyfriend was much more concern. Betty had some light bruises and a slight cut above her right brow. He didn’t say anything to bring her down and kept her confidence up. At least Betty wasn’t bleeding like a stuff pig just yet. It was jsut small cuts and bruises so far. 

*DING!* 

After the one-minute break, both fighters came out of there corners. Madonna came out quicker wanting to keep her foot on the gas. She quickly put Betty on the backfoot with stiff jabs. Betty’s guard held well. She was trying to figure a way to get out of this pressure as she was being back up into a corner. 

Betty tries for another clinch to stop the pressure. This time Madonna was ready for it as she steps back making the clinch whiff. Madonna goes to lift Betty with a powerful right uppercut to the chin. BOOM! The punch landed like a mortar bomb and sent Betty stumbling into the corner. Madonna goes to town on her with a barrage of hooks and uppercuts to the head and body. The referee cut in after Madonna made Betty’s cut above her right brow even worse. Blood start to leak out furiously. 

Betty wasn’t fighting back, and the referee separates Madonna from her to give her a standing 8 count. The crowd was in a frenzy. Madonna was making good on her promise of a knockout.

Madonna was upset she couldn’t send down to the count during that barrage of punches. _ “Well her reputation of having a good chin wasn’t total bullshit I guess.” _ Madonna waits like a lion stalking its prey in a neutral corner. 

The standing eight count gave Betty enough time to recover. When the referee asked if she was okay she nodded her head signaling to the referee she was fine. The damage she sustains though from it told another story. Betty had a slightly bleeding nose, but more importantly had a huge gash form above her right brow along with her body showing visual bruises. _ “They weren’t kidding when they said she had stones for fists! I have to be more careful!” _ Betty made a mental note as she came forward to exchange more leather with the purple warrior. 

That was a bad idea as Madonna just slugs her with her trademark right hook to the jaw sending her to the mat onto her back. The crowd was just shocked at how Madonna came out of the neutral corner and cracks her with her best punch. Betty was a mixture of hurt and shock as she was breathing somewhat heavily onto the ground. 

_ “Why does she come in with her gloves so low?" _ Madonna couldn’t figure out why someone would come forward like that. _" She must have had a death wish."_ Madonna shakes her head at Betty's poor boxing skills. 

Betty gathers her bearings and got back up at the count of seven. The referee asks her again and this time, verbally, said yes to the referee. She came back at Madonna caught her flush with a left hook to the jaw and starts overwhelming her again until the bell sounds. Madonna didn’t expect Betty to get her second wind that fast. Betty was impressing the fans with her amount of heart. She showed just how tough she was. This was foolish and admirable at the same time. 

Madonna was more frustrated than shock by Betty’s second wind. Contessa kept her focus and told her to knock her out this round. Madonna had a dead serious look on her face. Madonna was going for the knockout and won't be denied. 

Betty’s boyfriend was impressed by her heart and comeback near the end of round two. He told to keep her foot on the gas and not slow down. Betty’s confidence was high. She was ready to turn this fight around. She wasn’t going to lose another round. 

The bell sounds as both fighters came out of their corners for the third round of what has been an exciting fight so far. Madonna was much more careful this time as she slowly approaches her. Betty wasn’t going to wait for her to make the first move. She came at her popping quick jabs. Madonna weaves out of the way of the punches waiting for her moment to strike. Betty tries to throw a looping left hook to the temple. Madonna sidesteps her and counters with a left uppercut to the body. This made Betty somewhat stun as she stumbles back. 

Madonna follows up with a right hook to the ribs getting Betty to back up. Betty fires back with a right hook to the jaw that Madonna just tanks. Madonna was on a mission to finish her off. Betty tries for a wild right haymaker that Madonna easily counters with a right uppercut to the chin before the haymaker even touches her. 

BOOM! Betty stumbles to back and falls to her butt. The crowd was shock by the knock. Betty looks up at the referee and gets up at the count of four. It was just a flash knockdown it seems. Nothing to worry about. Betty's chin must be made out of steel. 

Betty tries to come forward, but Madonna quickly pounces on her like a wild animal with hard body shots. Madonna wasn’t slow down and Betty couldn’t barely stay on her feet. She was defenseless. Madonna loads up and finish her off. Betty tries to throw a desperate haymaker but Madonna cuts her off with her trademark right hook to the jaw once again. Just like the last one, this punch lands mortar bomb. Betty’s head is sent to the left violently as her mouthpiece is sent out of the ring with spit and blooded cover in it. Betty crashes to the mat onto her side. The referee quickly moves in to count her out. 

Madonna celebrates by putting her arms into the air heading to her neutral corner. She kenw the fight was over. Betty wasn’t moving at the count of five despite her boyfriend screaming at her to get up. The crowd was loving every bit of this fight. Betty turns onto back breathing heavily looking up at the referee. 

_" I'm done..."_

“TEN! She’s out!” The referee reaches the end of his count to signal the fight was over. Betty laid motionless on the mat. Her boyfriend quickly rushes the ring to help her up. 

“Your winner by knockout in the third round MADONNA!!” The announcer over the PA system says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you enjoy this story please check out my Deviantart page for more. If you want something of your own, you can commission me. 
> 
> Deviantart page-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari
> 
> Commission information-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/journal/Commission-Info-716330648


End file.
